Police officer Aomine Daiki
by Yaoilooovee
Summary: Aomine Daiki is an instructor at the fourth police station and not really a good guy and Kagami Taiga his new trainee. But their relationship got pretty soon pretty hot and Kagami things about quitting but at the same time he wants to spend more time with Aomine.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first Part of my little Aokags Birthdaystory for Kagami :)**  
 **Well Aomine is a huge dick in the Story at first, so if you don't like hard sex and violence you shouldn't read it. The rest please enjoy :)**

* * *

Aomine grinned widely, when he closed the door from his car.

Someone called the police, disturbing the peace. It was usually not his job, but the police were currently understaffed and now he had to drive patrol, but this disturbance could become interesting.

With a grin, he walked over to the basketball court and looked at the man, how he throws the basketball into the basket.

,,He has energy." He grinned even wider, when he now walked onto the basketball court.

,,Oi!" He yelled now and the man on the field turned around to him and wiped the sweat with his short from his face.

,,What?" The man with red hair asked now and picked the ball up, while Aomone went towards him.

,,You know what time it is?" Stopped the policeman now in front of him and looked closely at the man in front of him.

He looked like a professional athlete.

Really tall, almost as tall as himself, his body was full of muscles and he had an arrogant look. Yeah, totally like a professional player.

,,2am or something like that?" Pulled Kagami skeptically an eyebrow up. He had no idea, what the police officer was doing here.

,,Someone called because you are disturbing the peace." Said Aomine now serious. ,,So I'm gonna take your ball and you gonna get away from here, fast."

,,Forget it." Stepped Kagami immediately back, when Aomine tried to get his basketball.

,,What now?" Crossed the Police officer his arms in front of his chest and looked arrogant at him.

,,Do you really think, that you can walk past me and get away like that?" He grinned confident of victory.

,,I will go, but with the ball. There is no reason, why you should take it with you." Said Kagami serious now.

He loved the ball. It had a story and he would never give it away. Never.

,,Okay, listen to me." Said Aomine now with a dark voice.

,,Either you give me the fucking ball now and you gonna run as fast a you can of I will take you and the ball with me. You can choice."

,,I will go. But with the ball." Said Kagami now and got ready. He would ran if the police officer wouldn't let him leave.

He knew, that his life was over, when the other one would get him, but he would never give him the ball! Not to anyone, especially not to an arrogant police officer, who thinks he can do whatever he wants, just because he is wearing an uniform. He hated people like that.

,,Fine. Try it." Said Aomine with a grin on his face and looked closely at him, trying to study his movements.

Aomine knew, that we would start to run way any minute, he just had to recognize early enough, if he wanted to pass him on the right or left.

But a short step to the left said Aomine, that Kagami would only feint to go left but pass him on the right.

The police office grabbed him easily and yanked his arms on his back and Kagami stop to fight. He knew, that it was pointless to fight in that Position.

The blue haired pushed him towards the police car and Kagami's chest on the car.

,,Sorry, but you're too slow." Smirked the cop and pressed him even more against the car, while he pressed Kagami's legs apart and stood between his legs.

,,Bastard..." Bite the other one on his lips and looked angry at him.

,,Why are you doing that? I only played basketball!"

,,You can tell that the judge." Said Aomine now pissed.

,,Are you serious? You wanna arrest me because of disturbing the peace?" Yelled Kagami now.

Kagami couldn't believe it!

He just wanted to play to clear his mind, since tomorrow was a great and important day and that destroyed everything!

It would destroy his future and hi life! His dream.

,,Because of disturbing the peace and resistance at the arrest." Pressed Aomine now his head against the car and the other one bite on his lips and closed his eyes.

He really wanted to cry right now.

,,Fuck!" Cursed Kagami and buried his face into the metal. He had already tears in his eyes and he certainly didn't want to let that arrogant ass of a cop sees him crying.

But the other one enjoyed seeing him like that. He had a pretty bad character, but that didn't bother him. Sometimes he really was a sadist.

,,What's wrong? Now you have no power to fight back, mhm?" Leaned Aomine over him, grinning widely.

,,Fucking bastard." Fought Kagami immediately against his grip, but it was still useless.

Aomine still had him under control and pressed his head still against the car.

Kagami had a lot of power, but he couldn´t manage to free himself and that the police officer laughed made Kagami even more angry, but he couldn´t do anything as long as he had him in his grip.

,,How about a deal?" Stopped Aomine now laughing and just grinned perverse.

The red haired looked a bit confused at him and of course skeptical, since he absolutely didn´t trust him.

,,A Deal?" Asked Kagami still angry. He knew this kind of cop. They had fun, when they saw other people suffer. And Aomine seems to be in a good mood.

,,Oh, found your nuts again?" Grinned Aomine wide about that question, whereupon the red haired still looked angry at him and stabbed him several times with a knife in his mind.

,,It´s pretty simple." Grinned the cop, before he took the handcuffs from his pocket and showed it Kagami.

,,Either you do what I say or I´ll take you with me." Grinned the blue haired wide and waved with the handcuffs in front of his face.

Kagami bite again on his teeth. He didn´t like that, absolutely not, but he had no other choice. He had to fight his ego and play along.

,,Well, I take that as a no." Said Aomine unimpressed and put him the handcuffs on now.

,,Hey! Wait!" Said the red haired immediately in panic and tried to stop him, but he already had his hands tied behind his back.

,,I´m gonna do what you want!"

,,Good." Grinned the blue haired now and let go of him, while Kagami got away from the car and looked at the cop.

,,I will do what you want, so take the handcuffs off." Said Kagami angry and turned a bit around, so that the police officer could free him.

,,You don´t need your hands for that." Grinned Aomine wide and the other one turned around to him again.

,,What?" Asked Kagami confused, but the other one had already kicked one of his legs off, so that Kagami landed hard on his knees on the floor.

,,Ahh!" Shouted the red haired painful, when he landed on his knees.

,,You fucking bastard!" Looked Kagami now with tears in his eyes at him. ,,What the fuck are you doing?"

,,You don´t need your hands for that." Clawed Aomine now into the red hair of the other one, who bite in pain on his teeth.

,,You only need your mouth!" Grinned the blue haired wide, before he pressed Kagami´s head by his hair into his step.

,,Woaah-" Bute Kagami´s scream was damped by Aomine´s step.

The blue haired pressed his face firmly against his crotch, before he made a few circular moves with his thigh, before he let go of Kagami and the red haired immediately pulled away.

,,A-Are you serious?" Looked Kagami seriously and disgust at him.

,,Do you think I´m joking?" Laughed the blue haired, before he crawled back into the red hair and pulled Kagami´s head a bit backwards. Kagami bite painfully on his teeth and looked with hatred at the police officer.

,,You have two options. Either you use your mouth to suck me off or I will arrest you." He grinned widely at him.

,,And if I report you?"

,,Oh you want to complain about me by my boss?" Grinned Aomine wide and pushed Kagami´s head even more backwards.

,,Who do you think they will believe more? An experienced police officer or a stupid basketball player like you?" He looked now down on him, enjoying the view.

,,B-Bastard. Said Kagami painful, while Aomine continued to pull on his hair.

,,That´s good. I like it, when my victim is struggling." Grinned the blue haired, while his free hand wandered now to his crotch.

,,It makes more fun to break them." He grinned perverse and pulled the zipper down and pulled his penis out.

Before Kagami could say or do anything pulled Aomine him on his hair forward, directly to his dick.

The red haired had no other choice than to open his mouth and to take the dick of the police officer into his mouth.

Kagami really wanted to bite his dick off and get arrested later, but as much as he wanted to do that, he just couldn´t do it.

His future depended on that and if he needed to give that arrogant ass a blowjob, then he would do that.

So took Kagami his dick in his mouth and played with his tongue a bit, just like his ex-girlfriend had always done it.

A low moan from the blue haired told him, that it wasn´t that bad.

He slowly moved his head back and forth, but that was not enough for Aomine.

With a jerk pulled Aomine the other one completely towards him, so that Kagami had to take his entire length into his mouth.

He immediately began to choke and wanted to get away, but the police officer stopped him and grinned.

,,Stop fulling around. I will never cum like that." He grinned broadly, before he let go of him and Kagami immediately flew back and started to cough.

,,A-Asshole." Breathed Kagami hard and looked angry at him, while saliva flowed from his mouth down his chin.

An insanely hot sight for Aomine.

The blue haired grinned again, grabbed the red hair again and pulled him forward again and Kagami took his dick in his mouth again.

Again and again pulled Aomine his head forwards and back and Kagami tried everything not to choke or to vomit.

But that was pretty hard for Kagami.

Aomine´s dick was really big and that was his first blowjob and he didn´t know, what he should do.

But the blue haired seemed to notice that, so he held now Kagami´s head with both hands and thrusted now all the way into Kagami´s mouth.

The red haired closed his eyes and hoped, that it would end soon.

He would never admit that feeling, but somehow excited him that scenario. It was like scene in a porn.

But Kagami quickly focused back on Aomine´s dick, when it suddenly started to get a bit bigger inside his mouth and started to twitch.

Not a good sign.

The red haired immediately tried to free himself from the grip, but Aomine of course didn´t let him.

He tightened his grip and continued to thrust into the open mouth of the other one, until he was about to cum.

,,Fuck.." Breathed the cop haired and thrusted one last time hard into Kagami´s mouth and cum inside of him.

Kagami wanted to get away, but it was useless.

Aomine cum deep into the red haired´s throat and Kagami had no other choice but to swallow it. Once again pushed the blue haired hard into him, before he let go of Kagami´s head.

Kagami fell backwards and started immediately to choke and cough. He couldn´t believe all this.

Aomine grinned down on his work, before he dressed himself again.

,,Here." He took the key for the handcuffs out and threw it on the floor, next to Kagami.

,,See you later." Waved Aomine and winked at him again, while he walked around to his car and got in.

Kagami looked a bit shocked at him and confused, but the cop really got into his car and drove away-

,,Fucking bastard!" Yelled the red haired after him.

* * *

Kagami was not sure how he had managed it, but somehow he had picked up the key and opened the handcuffs and escaped.

When he came home at 5 am, he took a shower and made breakfast, before he got ready and left.

Today was his first day of the training at the police. That´s why he had done all this.

He had just got into the police and was still on probation and couldn´t therefore afford to get arrested. Otherwise would Kagami immediately get kicked out again. Being a police officer was always his dream and that arrogant asshole of a police officer wouldn´t destroy that.

Of course he was afraid, that we would see the blue haired again, but the basketball court where he was yesterday was in a different area and that means, that a completely different police station was responsible for that. So the police officer from yesterday was not working on the same area and so he wouldn´t see him much, that´s why he was standing into his new office.

Somewhat uncomfortable looked Kagami around into the conference room, where he and the other trainees stood.

He was by far the largest in the room and everyone stared at him, which bothered him a bit.

But suddenly opened the door and a smaller man with red hair came inside.

,,Attention!" He said with a serious tone and Kagami shuddered. Everyone turned around to the man and looked at him.

,,My name is Akashi. The instructor of the first precinct." He said now, looking through the trainees.

Kagami was taller and had more muscles, but just the aura of the instructor told him, that you shouldn´t have that man as an enemy.

,,I´m glad, that we are having so much trainees this year." Stood the man now in the middle of the room.

,,However, one of you must switch to the fourth precinct. They need new people." He looked now directly at Kagami and he got a damn unpleasant feeling.

,,Kagami Taiga."

,,Y-Yes sir." Stepped Kagami a bit forward.

,,You will change to the fourth precinct. After all, you live into that area."

,,What? But-" But Kagami stopped immediately, when he saw Akashi´s view. He couldn´t move and he felt his blood freeze in his veins.

,,Yes, sir." He dropped his head now.

,,Your instructor Aomine Daiki will pick you up in a bit." Said Akashi and Kagami looked again at him and nodded, when suddenly the door opened.

,,Come on, Daiki!" Yelled a woman with pink hair, when she opened the door.

,,Yeah yeah." Said someone from the hallway.

,,Sorry Akashi." Smiled the woman and walked a bit inside now.

,,No problem." Smiled Akashi back.

,,Kagami, that´s Momoi-san. The boss of the fourth precinct."

,,Kagami Taiga. Glad to meet you, Momoi-san." Smiled Kagami at the woman.

,,Satsuki is fine." Smiled the woman back, before she turned back to the door.

,,Daichi!" She screamed again.

,,I´m already here." Entered suddenly a tall man with blue hair the room, yawing, while Kagamißs eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

He couldn´t believe that!

,,Kagami, that´s your instructor from the fourth precinct. Aomine Daiki." Said Akashi now, while Aomone looked now at Kagami and grinned broadly.

,,Welcome to my team, Taiga." He grinned widely at him and Kagami wanted to die.

This couldn´t be true! Everyone, just not him!


	2. Chapter 2

**Kagami had been on the fourth precinct for 3 months and Aomine was his supervision and he could not say, that he liked his currently life.**

 **At the beginning he thought about telling it Satsuki or to quit his job, but he decided against both.**

 **Aomine and Satsuki seemed to be close so it was useless to complain and he couldn´t quit that easily.**

 **It was always his dream to become a police officer and had worked hard for it and he wouldn´t do Aomine the favor to give up.**

 **Kagami sighed loudly, when he sat down on the bench in the locker room and the smaller man with bright blue hair turned around to him.**

 **,,Everything okay with you, Kagami-kun?" He asked worried.**

 **,,I´m fine." Sighed the red haired boy and smiled slightly.**

 **The other one looked briefly skeptically at him, before he put his Shirt back on and walked now to Kagami.**

 **,,Aomine can be quite strict, mhm?" He asked now.**

 **,,Strict?" Laughed Kagami. ,,That´s an understatement. He is a fucking dictator."**

 **Kuroko had to laugh easily. ,,Aomine can be strict, but he is a good instructor."**

 **,,I know." Sighed the red haired now and stood up. ,,Thanks, Kuroko." He smiled now and put an arm around his shoulder.**  
 **The blue haired smiled at him, whereupon Kagami tried to destroy his always perfect hair, when the door suddenly opened and both looked surprised to the door.**

 **It was Aomine and he didn´t looked happy.**

 **,,Come to the conference room, when you are finished with flirting." Said Aomine now pissed, before he turned around and slammed the door shut behind him.**

 **Kagami sighed loudly and let go of the smaller one.**

 **,,Awesome." Sighed Kagami now and changed his clothes now. He had just come from the training ground and now he had to do more training.**

 **,,Sorry…" Said the blue haired now a bit depressed.**

 **,,That´s not your fault." Smiled Kagami at him, grabbed his things and walked to the door.**

 **,,He is always like that. That´s not your fault." Smiled the red haired, before he waved shortly and disappeared out of the locker room.**

 **,,I´m not so sure about that…" muttered Kuroko now and went to his desk.**

 **He had completed his training from Aomine 2 years ago, but Aomine had never treated him that way. Of course, he was strict and could be an asshole, but Aomine seemed to pay special attention to Kagami, what was new for Kuroko. He had never experienced, that Aomine behaved like that and he knew him since years, even before they went to the police.**

 **Kagami could not believe, that this was actually happening.**

 **Aomine just wanted to show him, how to search for dangerous things on a people but now were his hands again tied behind his back and he laid with his chest on the table, while Aomine knelt behind him and thrusted with his fingers inside him to ,,search".**

 **,,Ngh!" Bite Kagami on his teeth and hid his red face. The material of Aomine´s gloves felt uncomfortable inside of him.**

 **,,You really like that, mhm?" Grinned the blue haired and hit now with his free hand on Kagami´s ass.**

 **,,Ah!" Moaned the red hired and bite on his teeth again. He couldn´t believe, that he had just moaned.**

 **But Aomine grinned again and slammed on his ass again, even harder than before, but this time suppressed the other one his moan.**

 **Aomine didn´t like that at all.**

 **He immediately pulled his fingers out, whereupon the red haired breathed relieved out, but Aomine hit his buttocks in the next moment, even harder than the two times before and hit again and again on his ass, until Kagami couldn´t suppressed it any longer and moaned with every hit.**

 **The blue haired only stopped, when Kagami´s butt was completely red and throbbing. He strokes happy over his work and grinned. He never thought, that he could be such a sadist, but Kagami seemed to get it out of him and he slowly started to like it.**

 **While the blue haired stroked over the red ass of Kagami, had Kagami slowly calmed down and looked backwards towards him.**

 **He really wanted to kill Aomine right now. He couldn´t believe, that it had tunred out like that and that Aomine had fingered him and spanked his ass.**

 **And the worst thing was, that his dick was hard, pretty hard.**

 **,,C-Can you untie me now?" Asked Kagami now embarrassed and angry at the same time. He didn´t understand, why his arms were always tied.**

 **,,When we´re done." Stood Aomine now up and grinned widely at him.**

 **,,Wait! What?" Asked the red haired shocked and couldn´t believe, that the other one opened his pants now.**

 **,,Woaah! No! Forget it! Never!" Stood Kagami now up and wanted to leave, but Aomine just pushed him back on the table.**

 **,,Don´t worry." Grinned the blue haired and positioned his excited dick at Kagami´s hole. ,,You will love it."**

 **,,No! Stop it!" Tried the red haired to fight against it, but he stopped himself soon and yelled in pain, when Aomine had thrusted the tip of his dick inside of him.**

 **,,Ah!" Yelled Kagami and his eyes widened in pain. It fucking hurt so much, that tears ran in his eyes.**

 **,,Fuck.." Bite the blue haired now on his lips and clawed into Kagami´s hip. ,,You´re so tight." He stopped briefly, until he got used to it.**

 **,,G-Get out!" Closed Kagami his eyes, while the other one now started to move slowly inside of him and thrusted now his whole dick inside.**

 **,,Why should I?" Grinned Aomine. ,,You like it." He hit Kagami´s ass again and the red haired moaned again.**

 **,,See?" Grinned the police officer again and Kagami blushed.**

 **,,I-I don´t like it!"**

 **,,Oh really?" Grinned Aomine and leaned now over him. ,,Your mouth can lie, but not your body." He smirked again, while his right hand now moved to Kagami´s dick.**

 **,,Ngh! Ah!" Moaned the red haired immediately, when the other one took his penis in his hand and moved it up and down.**

 **It didn´t took Kagami to cum in his hands.**

 **,,See." Grinned Aomine wide and removed his hand from Kagami´s dick. ,,You love it." He smirked even more and pushed his hand with Kagami´s semen now in Kagami´s mouth.**

 **,,Mhmm!" It came from Kagami, who had no other choice but to lick his own psperm from the gloves, while Aomine smirked.**

 **,,Good boy." He grinned widely and took his hand out of his mouth and leaned over him. ,,Now it´s my turn." He smirked at the red haired, before he leaned back again and grabbed Kagami´s waist with both hands.**  
 **Slowly he pulled his dick outm until only his tip was inside of Kagami, before he thrusted with everything in Kagami again.**

 **The red haired screamed, but that didn´t bother Aomine. He enjoyed it.**

 **Again and again repeated Aomine that, what drove Kagami crazy.**

 **He couldn´t do anything about it, but the police officer was right. He liked it.**

 **Aomine got after a few minutes even harder and faster and Kagami´s moans grew louder, until Oamine couldn´t hold back any longer.**

 **He clawed deep into Kagami´s hiip, while he cum.**

 **The red haired moaned loudly, when he felt the warm liquid inside of him and cum right after that.**

 **Both remained like that and enjoyed their orgasm, before Aomine slowly pulled his dick out of him and wiped the last drop of semen on Kagami´s ass.**

 **Aomine dressed himself correctly again, before he looked back on his work and smirked.**

 **His sperm started to flow out of Kagami and dripped onto the floor, while Kagami was still laying on the table, breathing heavily, while a bit of salvia dripped from his completely red face.**

 **Satisfied grinned Aomine.**

 **The picture in front of him was insanely hot and although he wasn´t gay, but it was kind of different with Kagami. He found him simply hot and always wanted to make a mess out of him.**

 **Aomine untied the other one and looked satisfied at him, how he slowly slid down to the floor and sat there, still breathing heavily, while Aomine´s sperm coninued to flow out of him.**

 **,,Clean the mess, before you go." He grinned at the mess in front of him, before he went to the door and left the room.**

 **,,Bastard!" Yelled Kagami after him and the blue haired heard it of course, but just grinned and walked away.**

 **That´s what he liked about Kagami.**

 **No matter what he did with him, the red haired didn´t gave up and still tried to fight him.**  
 **On the one hand, he admired that about Kagami but on the other hand he only wanted to break him.**

* * *

 **The fourth month of his training was for Kagami even worse than the last 3.**

 **Aomine was as strict as ever and was most of the time an asshole and as if that was not bad enough, the blue haired used every minute they were alone to sleep with Kagami. The red haired really hadn´t imagined his job like that.**

 **He really wanted to quit, but he had to admit, that he had learned a lot in the time with Aomine.**

 **The blue haired was really a good cop, when he stuck to the rules, and showed him a lot of useful and helpful things and when Kagami was on patrol with him, he was never afraid or overwhelmed.**

 **Quite the contrary. When he was on the streets with Aomone, he felt safe and had even some fun.**

 **But right now he was happy, that he was alone in his bed and could relax after a long day.**

 **Aomine could be really tiring and if Kagami couldn´t complain to Kuroko about Aomine, he probably hadn't endured everything that long. Of course, the red haired hadn't told him everything.**

 **He would never tell Kuroko, that the blue haired fucked him and that he actually liked it.**

 **Kuroko always listened to him and gave him some tips and Kagami was really glad, that he had him as a friend.**

 **But the ringing of his cell phone took him out of his thoughts.**

 **He sighed loudly and looked for his phone, luckily he found it next to him on the bed.**

 **He didn´t even looked on the number, before he answered the call.**

 **,,Hello?" He asked a bit confused. It was a bit after 11 pm and no one called this late.**  
 **,,Oi, Taiga." He heard a family voice and Kagami got immediately angry with himself, that he hadn´t looked at the display, before he had answered the call.**

 **,,What?" He asked annoyed. He couldn´t believe, that Aomine even annoyed him at home.**

 **,,Come to the basketball field. Now!" Said the blue haired and Kagami could see his stupid grin in his mind, what made him even angrier.**

 **,,Why should I?" The red haired asked annoyed. ,,It´s the middle of the night."**

 **,,That´s a thing coming from you." Laughed Aomine now, what pissed Kagami even more off. Again he embarrassed himself. After all it was Kagami, who had played basketball at 2 am, what got him into that situation.**

 **,,Fine." Sighed the red haired and sat up. ,,Where are you?"**

 **,,You know where." Grinned Aomine, before he hung up.**

 **,,What? Wait!" But it was already too late. The other one had ended the call.**

 **,,Bastard!"**

* * *

 **,,Finally." Grinned Aomine, when Kagami arrived 10 minutes later on the basketball court, where everything had begun.**

 **,,Yeah." Said the red haired only pissed and stopped right in front of him. ,,Why am I here?"**

 **,,To play of course, Bakagami." Grinned Aomine wide and threw the ball at him, which catches the other one easily.**

 **,,Are you serious?" Asked Kagami sekptically.**

 **,,Of course." Grinned the blue haired and got ready.**

 **,,And what if someone calls the police again?"**

 **,,Then I will arrest you again." Grinned Aomine perverse and Kagami blushed, when the pictures from that night came back in his mind.**

 **,,B-Bastard." Muttered the red haired, before he now got ready.**

 **,,This time I will be the one, who teaches you something." Grinned Kagami confident and ran towards him.**

 **,,You're not as bad as I thought." Grinned Kagami wide, watching the other one closely.**

 **,,Is that a compliment?" Pulled the other one an eyebrow up, but laughed.**

 **Neither of them knew, how long they had played, but it didn´t matter. Both had too much fun to focus on the clock.**

 **,,Why don´t we make it a bit more interesting?" Grinned Aomine now wide and the other one looked skeptical at him. That didn´t sound good for him.**

 **,,And how?" Pulled the red haired skeptically an eyebrow up.**

 **,,Whenever you get the ball inside, you can ask the other one a question he had to answer correctly." Grinned Aomine.**

 **,,You need to throw a basket to ask me a question?" Laughed Kagami. Something about this idea was so stupid. Normally the blue haired had no problem to open his mouth, so why now?**

 **,,No, but what about you?" Grinned Aomine now at him and Kagami´s Mine darkened.**

 **,,Fine." Said the red haired serious and both got ready.**

 **But the blue haired was one step faster and ran past him, jumped up and throw the ball in the basket, before Kagami could catch it.**

 **,,Fuck.." Cursed Kagami now and picked the ball up and tucked it between his arm and his waist. ,,Fine, ask your question."**

 **,,Why did you gave up your professional career as a basketball player in the USA to become a police officer here?"**


End file.
